Kami Coord
(神) is a coord from the brand Rosette Jewel. It is worn by Jewlie and first appeared starting with Season 3. The Cyalume Tact Coord and Goddess Janice Coord are recolors of this coord. User Appearance Top A white top with ruffled sleeve cuff lined in scallops of light blue, lavender, and gold. Lavender pleat fabric sticks out of the hole, and on the side of the arm is a gold design with the skin exposed. Going down each side of the chest is a lavender strip lined by gold lace, with matching pleat glittering fabric sewn around the bottom and around the top of the chest, where large diamond gems reside. Two small gold bows adorned by a small diamond gem are sewn to the chest, and a glittering, layered ribbon wraps around the navel with a large, oval-shaped diamond. At the middle of the chest ruffle is a large, diamond heart-shaped gem on a gold ornate base trim with mint and gold ribbon tails. Several gold pearl chains attach from the top to the included choker, where a diamond rests in the middle. Lavender pearl chains wrap around the arm and connect to a gold pearl bracelet, and the user gains large, diamond gem angel wings with gem star dangles. Bottoms A skirt featuring several detail. The main portion is a white semi-pleat, split down the middle with a lining of lilac beads to match the pale indigo and gold beads hanging from the top of the skirt, and the gold and pale indigo alternating bead chains wrapped around each side of the skirt, with each side adorned by a gold clasp, gem, and a hanging silver gem star lined in gold. The bottom of the skirt has a pattern of pale indigo heart designs layered over gold stars to match the hanging star and crescent moon charms every few inches at the bottom of the skirt. A large gold glittering ribbon hangs from the back of the skirt, with a flowing ribbon in two designs, each with a silver hanging star lined in gold at the tip. The top portion is light indigo with gold line detail and silver diamonds, while the inside is white with gold heart and dot detail on top of a cyan line. The inside skirt is in two layers, the top white pleat with cyan, lavender, and gold lines, resting above a gold pleat layer. Shoes Pale indigo pumps with a diamond heart on a gold base on the toe. A gold ribbon wraps around the ankle with diamond feathers sticking out of the side. Comes with white mesh stockings held with a rainbow of gems. The lace cuff has a gold ribbon and a diamond brooch attached to the center, with a diamond six-point star. Accessory A white miniature cap with a ring of gold spheres circling the top, while pale indigo ruffles line the bottom. Sticking out from the side are two mint ribbon with two gold lines. On top of the cap are three, semi-flattened gems, two pale indigo, one gold. Two large feathers stick up from the side, one white, one gold. Game is a God rank Coord from the brand Rosette Jewel. It first appeared in the 2016 Series Divine Idol Promotional Coords. Trivia *The practice of having to win tournaments to collect pieces of one "legendary" coord has been in the PriPara and Pretty Rhythm franchise since Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream. **The "legendary" coords are the Wedding Dress series (Aurora Dream), the Symphonia series (Dear My Future), the Seventh Coord (Rainbow Live), the Paradise Coord (PriPara Season 1) and the Dream Parade series (PriPara Season 2). ***The Seventh Coord, however, was not distributed in competitions, and were instead achieved by the main characters as they performed a Prism Live with their Pair Friend. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Arcade Game New Character.jpg Toyshow01.jpg Toyshow02.jpg Dg4g1TC.jpg Tumblr o5egc1OHFC1rsghfro1 1280.jpg CeYldUMVAAEdWUS.png Chibi Jewlie.png 81mIpoedBtL. SL1086 .jpg RainbowJewlie.png C588b2dc92a5ec78a8e5854ff655d860f61d0a64 58f0be10d2235.jpg Chara Jewlie Seasons 3 .png E35978d9f80fd61b75477b5037d10e55f75eadc7 59a6cb2c1dce0.jpg IMG 20170917 142410.jpg IMG 20170917 151549.jpg IMG 20170917 151550.jpg DR3HtKbV4AAnrwT.jpg 1519722553207.jpg Anime Screenshots Video (1).jpg What3.PNG What1.PNG Arcade Game Julie.png Category:Jewlie Coords Category:Promotional Coord Category:2016 Series Divine Idol Promotional Coords Category:Coord Category:Rosette Jewel Category:God Coord Category:Anime Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Premium Coord Category:Coord Box